Powerpuff Love: Demon's Realm
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Sequel to Powerpuff Love: Years Later. The Rowdyruff Boys reveal themselves to be demons of the almighty Demon's Realm. They take the Powerpuffs there and they become demons themselves, but one of them will be chosen to rule over all of the demons, and become the Demon Queen. Mostly about Momoko and Brick. Read and Review. A few lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A boy entered the dark portal and it closed behind him. Traveling through a dark tunnel, he used his demon eyes to see in the darkness. The girl shifted in his arms before falling back asleep. The boy looked down at the girl and lightly kissed her forehead. "I know you'll be safe here." He muttered. "He will never find us. He will never take you from me, Momoko."

A small pixie with green eyes landed on his shoulder. She had short red hair with a small black French beret, a sleeveless red shirt, black short shorts, and high tops. "So is that your mate?" She asked while peering at the girl he called Momoko. "She's really cute, but does she know?" The boy looked down. "I haven't had the chance to tell her."

The pixie flew in front of his face, stopping him in his tracks. "Brick you have to." She snapped. "If you don't-"

"Red I'll be fine." The boy known as Brick replied. "I'll just lie saying I did."

"Sure they'll buy it?" The pixie asked while folding her arms before sitting on his shoulder again. "Hopefully."

They reached the end of the tunnel and saw a castle in the distance. They joined a crowd filled with male demons carrying their mates and Brick saw his brothers, Boomer and Butch, with small pixies on their shoulders. He walked over to them. "So who do you think is going to be the next Demon Queen?" He asked.

"I believe it should be Momoko, but it's up to the Council." Butch said. "After all, Momoko makes a great leader." Boomer turned to him. "I thought you would pick Kaoru."

"Imagine her taking over." Butch replied to him. Boomer thought it over before he said "Oh."

"So you guys are back."

The three and their pixies turned to see a boy who was about their age carrying a girl with red hair. "Hikaru." The boy gave a smirk before taking a look at their mates. "You guys made great choices." He said before turning to Butch. "Is that even a girl. Butch are you gay?"

"Uh that's a girl." Red said to him. "So what do you think, Lavender?" The female pixie on Boomer's shoulder thought to herself. She had long light blue hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black butterfly clip in her hair, a sleeveless white shirt, and light blue short shorts. "Well." She said. "I think the one known as Kaoru will lead the Demons into battle, and people would start to dislike her because she would be raising taxes and taking food."

"That's true." The brothers said in unison. Lavender flew around the blonde girl Boomer was carrying in his arms. "Miyako wouldn't know what to do. Therefore, the demons would be confused about her orders." She flew around Momoko. "But this one, I believe, can lead the demons well, unlike the other two."

"Oh please!" The pixie on Butch's shoulder snapped. She had short black hair and wearing a black beret with a skull that sticks out like a sore thumb. Her black sleeveless shirt had a skull on it as well as the black shorts she was wearing. There was a skull on each side of her black high tops as well. "But Paine, I believe this one can lead us." Lavender said.

"I think Kaoru should lead!" Paine flew around Kaoru. "I like her style. I can see why you chose her, Butch." She fist-bumped him with a smirk on her face. Brick chuckled before he felt a shadow looming over him. He turned around and saw a taller, muscular demon that looked like a guard. "The Demon Council wishes to see your mate." He said in a deep voice.

Brick sighed. "See you later. Let's go, Red." He and Red followed the guard inside the castle and the gates shut behind them. The guard led Brick to a large lightly bright round room. Above them, were demons cloaked sitting in high chairs. The guard left and Brick and Red made their way towards the middle. "Welcome back, Brick." The middle cloaked demon spoke. "I see that you have found your mate."

"Yes sir." Brick replied. "This is Momoko Akatsutsumi, and I believe that she can be the next Demon Queen."

"Why do you say this?" A demon on the left asked.

"She doesn't look the leader type." Another demon replied. Brick sighed. "In the Human World, she lead a group of crime fighting heroines called the Powerpuff Girls Z. She mostly comes up with all of the plans and helps her other teammates when they're in a jam." The demon kept explaining why she should be the next Queen, and some demons were nodding their heads of approval. "Plus, in my opinion, she looks the leader type." Red added in. "And she's a cutie."

In front of them, a female, elderly demon was sitting in a wheelchair, staring at the girl. Her eyes widened as a vision appeared in her head. Momoko was crowned Queen, after that, a peaceful life. Then the vision showed Momoko in pain, and a small child being stolen from her. "What do you think, my Queen?" The middle demon asked her. Determination burned in Brick and Red's eyes. The female looked up at the girl again. "It's a possibility." She finally spoke. "But let me think about it for a bit longer."

Brick nodded. "I understand, My Queen." He said. "I'll be taking Momoko home now." He turned around and he and Red walked/flew out of the room.

* * *

Momoko, still unconscious, was sleeping in a scarlet-covered bed. Brick sat beside her, staring at the sun, which set in a velvet color in the sky. "Do you think Momoko is gonna be the next Queen?" Red asked him.

"I hope so." Brick replied to her. They both heard a quiet moan, and turned to the bed. Momoko slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" She muttered. She tried to sit up, but it felt as though all of her strength has been drained from her.

"Take it easy." Brick replied in a soft tone. "It'll be a while before you can move again."

"Brick?"

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything." Slowly, he helped Momoko sit up, and she stared across the room. Her eyes stopped at the pixie staring at her. "Hi there." She said happily. Momoko leaned back until Brick stopped her from falling off of the bed. "That's Red. She won't bite." Momoko nervously waved hi before she turned to the one she loved. "Where am I?" She asked again. Brick sighed.

"You're in the Demon's Realm."

The room stayed silent. Red sat on the bed and started to mess with the blanket. Brick explained the situation the Demon's Realm is in. "The Demon Queen is dying." He started. "And without the Queen, we can't survive. That's why every year, when the males bring their mates, the Demon Council takes a look at them one by one to see if any of them have the right qualities to be the Queen." He looked down. "But so far, nobody has those qualities, and the Queen's life is draining away every minute."

"Wait a minute." Momoko said. "You're immortal right? How can the Queen be dying? Unless she's originally human."

"That's impossible." Brick replied. "Humans can't survive in the Demon's Realm." Momoko leaned back. "Does that mean. . " She started. Brick nodded. "Yeah. I'm a demon. Boomer and Butch are too." He stared at one of his hands. "We've been like this ever since we were sixteen. Ever since Mama died that day." Momoko stared at the bed. "Just so you know, we didn't kill him Brick. I swear we didn't."

Brick cupped her cheeks, his forehead touching hers. "I know you didn't. He was already dying from the epidemic that was going around, and yet he still challenged you to a fight. You didn't finish him off; that illness he had did."

"So, who do you think will be the next Demon Queen?" Momoko asked him. The male demon looked down, his eyes trailing from her legs back to her gaze. "Nobody has a clue." he said before his face got closer to hers. "But I'm positive that they're gonna choose you."

Slowly and lightly, he pressed his lips against hers, turning it into a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brick pressing his lips against the girl he loved turned into a passionate kiss. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her naked waist and pulled her closer. When their lips parted, they couldn't help but stare with pleading eyes. "I don't want to lose you." Brick pleaded first. "I want you to be with me forever."

"Oh Brick." The male pulled her in for another kiss. Her hand rose up and started to play with his small orange ponytail while the other fumbled with his shirt collar. The pixie on the bed fell asleep, unaware of what her master was up to. She rolled off of the bed and fell on the floor, still asleep.

"Do you think I not know that?" Momoko asked as her hands trailed down to his dress pants. Brick placed a hand on one of her thighs. "I wanted to remind you." He said with a smile.

"You don't have to." Momoko's voice turned seducive, which scared Brick a little. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you. Don't you ever leave me, got it?" Brick kissed her again. That one kiss was about to start that lustful night again. That one kiss awakened his desire for what he craved most: Her innocence.

While he was keeping her busy with the kiss, his fingers snuck closer to her waist and reached the waistband of black-laced panties. The trapped female moaned. "I want it. Please?" Brick was about to answer her request until a loud bell rang in the air. His eyes widened as he let Momoko slip from him and he stood up. Momoko dove and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We're not done."

"Yes we are." Brick made her fingers loosen. "The Demon Council has made a decision. We'll know who will be the next Demon Queen." Momoko stared at him with lustful eyes. "Stop it." He said. "Don't look at me like that." He clutched his fist as he turned away from her. _Whenever she stares at me like that, I can't control myself._ He looks up with determination. _I have to pull through this_. He pulled out an ankle-length cloak from the closet and wrapped it around the female. "Come on." He said, avoiding her lustful gaze. "We have to get to the square. Red, wake up!"

The pixie on the floor snapped open her eyes and flew. "Alright. I know what to do." She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "Red hurry up." Brick was now folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "Hold on, red-head." Red scanned the book until she found the page she was looking for. "Finally." She ripped the page out, making it grow human-size. "Here we go." Red wrapped the page around Momoko and spun it around.

The page disappeared and Momoko looked down at what she was wearing. She wore a rose pink polo, a black skirt, black high tops, and Brick's black cloak. "Now we're ready." Red said, feeling proud of herself. The three walked out of the house and Brick pulled the hood over the girl's head. "So where do I go?" She asked. Brick pointed to other hooded-females. "Follow them. You'll find Miyako and Kaoru. Don't go anywhere until the Demon Council says so. I'll see you there."

He was about to walk away until Momoko pulled on his sleeve. "One last kiss?" Brick cupped her cheeks. "Don't say that as though you'll never see me again. I know they'll choose you."

"But Brick." Momoko's eyes were filled with tears. "If I am Queen, then what will you be? A peasant? A commoner? I'm sorry but if that's the way it is, then I don't want to be Queen if I have to be separated from you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't want to be away from you, Brick. I love you so much."

Brick pulled her face closer to his. "I love you too." He said. "But it will be alright."

"No it won't!" Tears rolled down her face. "The Council can choose me if they want, but I just can't be away from you!" Brick brought his face closer to hers. "We won't be separated." He reassured. "I'll be there when you need me. I'll _always_ be there, my sweet Momoko-chan."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll come find you later." He said after the kiss. Momoko nodded as she took one last look at him before joining the other newborn mates. Brick gave a calm smile as Red landed on his shoulder. "Hey Romeo. Stop staring into space! We gotta get going!" Brick snapped out of thought as he joined his brothers at the edge of the square. "Who do you think it is?" He asked Butch.

"Well the Queen told me that Kaoru would lead the Demons to destruction or something like that." His brother replied. "I kind of knew she would say something like that."

"That was rude of her." Paine huffed her breath while folding her arms. "Kaoru would have made a great Queen. I don't care if she would raise taxes on you peasants or something, but come on!"

"Paine quiet." Lavender snapped as she pointed from Boomer's shoulder. At the front, the Demon Council appeared in front of the crowd of females and their mates. "We have come to a decision on who will be the next Demon Queen. This decision was far more easier than we had expected."

"It's gonna be Momoko." Butch whispered.

"But what if it's not?" Boomer asked.

"Then the Council made a bad mistake." Brick replied. Red shushed him and pointed to the front. The middle Council member took a deep breath. "The new Demon Queen is. . ." The crowd held their breaths. Momoko had tears in her eyes, still thinking that she was never going to see her beloved again if she was Queen.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

Right after the member said this, a tear rolled down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

Right after the member said this, a tear rolled down her face.

Everyone whispers, wondering who this Momoko girl is. The Council member looked through the crowd, trying to find her. Not noticing the hooded figure trying to run from the square. "I knew it." Brick said. "Momoko believes that she'll never see me again if she's Queen."

"But that's not true, right?" Boomer asked him. Lavender hummed to herself. "I have my doubts." She said. "The only thing she wants is to not be away from Brick. Based on that, I'm now not so sure if she should lead us." Brick didn't listen as he followed his mate through the crowd and grabbed her arm. She turned around, tears running down her face. "You don't want the title?" He asked.

"I don't care about the title." Momoko replied. "I just don't want to be away from you."

"You won't." He pulled her back to the Council. The middle Council Member saw him pull her to the front. "Fix yourself up." Brick whispered to her. "No one wants a crybaby Queen." Momoko wiped her tears before the two climbed the steps. As her hood was pulled back, Momoko had determination written all over her face. Brick held her hand before everyone's whispers of anxiety turned into whispers of suspicions.

* * *

The assembly ended with more suspicious whispers as the Council Member lead the couple into the castle. "This is where you will be staying from now on." He said as the two looked around, not letting go of each other's hands. The member noticed this. "How close are you two?" He asked.

"Very close." Brick replied as he pulled Momoko closer to him. The member chuckled. "Well at least she's not a girl you just randomly make your mate."

"Of course not." The male replied. "I love Momoko with all my heart. There's no way I'd abandon her like a piece of crap."

"Brick." Brick tightened his hold on her hand. The Council member nodded in response. "Momoko, what would you do if you never saw him again?"

"I would die." Momoko replied. "Rather than not be with him. I wouldn't know what to do with myself other than dying. I would feel so. . . alone."

"I see." The Council member replied. "That won't happen."

"Huh?" Momoko raised an eyebrow.

"This is why I told you that it would be alright if you were Queen." Brick said. The Council Member lead them to the throne room, where they saw two chairs: One was empty, the other had the Demon Queen's skeleton. Momoko took a step back and covered her mouth. "Her body was destroyed after she chose the next Queen." He explained. "Her husband, who was the King, died five years ago. The servants died along side him, unsure of what to do."

"My God." Momoko breathed out. Brick laughed. "Silly Momoko." he said before his mate turned to him. Brick raised a hand above him. "Here, there is no God. God doesn't exist. In fact God is. . . ." He turned to her. "Us demons."

Momoko stepped back. "And if you're a demon, you're like a God to the humans. And since now that you're Queen." Brick turned to her. "You're the God of all gods." The girl stayed silent. "It's nice huh." Brick kept going. "Being God. In your case, you'd be a goddess." He stopped when Momoko pulled on his sleeve. "What about you?" She asked. "If I'm Queen, then what are you?"

"I was going to say that until he started talking about being God." The Council Member said. "If you're Queen, then he has the choice of being the Demon King, or just a mere servant." Momoko turned back to her mate. "What will you choose?" She asked. "I won't force you."

"Well." Brick ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking about being King, because I'm also the leader of the Rowdyruffs, but-" He turned to her. "That means I'll go away on business sometimes, and I don't like you to worry about me. Then I think about being a servant. I would be by your side always and I would never leave you, even if you wanted me to. Servants have restrictions, but do you really think I would care?"

"Not really." Momoko replied with a giggle.

"So I would rather be with you than to be away from you." He said before turning to the Council Member. "I'd rather stick with my mate than rule the demons. So I would choose servant." The Council Member nodded. "Very well." He replied. "Your new servants shall be here immediately." He bowed to Momoko. "Welcome to your throne, Your Highness."

He exits the room, leaving the two alone. "It's getting late, my Queen." Brick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

* * *

The two entered the Queen's scarlet bedroom. After he closed the door, Brick pinned his mate to the wall and kissed her gently. Momoko tugged on his shirt collar while Brick was unbuttoning hers. The shirt slid of her body and she stared at him with pleading eyes.

Brick knew exactly what she wanted. "We can't." He said while cupping her cheeks. "I'm sorry but we can't." The Demon Queen wrapped her arms around him and tugged on the waistband of his pants. "You said that you didn't care about restrictions." She said. Brick froze, and let her go. "I'm sorry." He said. "We just can't. Let's get you ready for bed okay?"

He turned back to his mate, who gave a glare, but she nodded. She took the bow out of her hair as Brick slid her skirt to the floor, and she stepped out. Brick stared at her body and saw how much she wanted him. Her pleading eyes hinted it, but her body showed it. The Queen slipped on a black nightgown and Brick tucked her in. As soon as he was about to leave the room, she tugged on the back of his shirt. "Stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

Brick sighed before he said "Yes, my Queen." And he set himself next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "Thanks." He placed an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "How badly do you want me?" Brick asked.

Momoko was about to succumb to sleep until she said, "Very." Her arms slipped from his waist and she fell back on the pillow. The servant stood up, and closed the door behind him as he let the Queen sleep.

He paced down a hallway that was bathed in moonlight. He had a feeling that something was following him. He whirled around, only to find nothing in the darkness. "Must be my imagination." He muttered before heading back to the Servant's Quarters, not noticing the shadow crossing the hall behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brick entered the Servant's Quarters and was tackled in a bear hug. The one who hugged him was Miyako, and behind her were Kaoru, Butch, and Boomer. "Don't tell me." He started.

"You guessed it." Boomer replied. "We're all in the same boat as you."

"I don't wanna be a stupid servant!" Paine sat in a cabinet and huffed her breath. "I really wanted to be one of those Royal Pixie bastards. I know you feel the same way, Kaoru."

"Actually I don't." Kaoru replied to the pixie. "From the very beginning, I had a feeling that Momoko would be the next Queen. I believed that she would be a better ruler than I am. If I was Queen, I know that the people would hate me because of increasing taxes and me beheading people for no good reason."

"That's true." Boomer replied. "So that's why you weren't pissed off when Butch said that he thought Momoko should be Queen." The raven-haired girl nodded. "But that's not why I don't like being a servant."

"She's pissed cause she has to wear a dress." Butch whispered to his elder brother. The red-headed nodded. He knew perfectly well that Kaoru did not like wearing skirts. It didn't fit her style as a sporty tomboy, but somehow or another, Butch gets her to wear a skirt every once in a while.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight filled the room as Brick opened the door to the Queen's chambers. "Wake up, Momo." He said while he approached her bed and gently poked her cheek. The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to see her mate as well as her servant. "Morning." She muttered sleepily. "Where's my kiss?"

"Oh you." The male sighed before he dipped his head down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "So what's my schedule?" The servant sat on the edge of the bed with his mate's arms wrapped around him. "Not much." He replied. "Just a little party tonight at the castle."

"Will I have time for you?" The Queen nuzzled her nose into his neck and giggled. "I might squeeze in a little time for us." He nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her. Momoko smiled. "Good." A hand slid under his shirt and ran across his chest. Brick hummed as the girl behind him gently nipped his ear. Although he found this rather strange. Usually, it would be him seducing her, but now it's the other way around, and it's _very_ hard to resist a seducing demon. Especially if it's a sexy one.

Brick's fingers were tangled in her long, orange hair, and he knew, by instinct, that she was wet. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. He was the one who always turns her on, the one who turns her off, and most importantly, he's the only one she can handle so easily. Momoko slowly drew her tongue across his neck, and he quietly moaned. He felt something grow and harden below and knew what it was.

You see, Momoko turns him on too, and she's the only one Brick can handle so easily.

By now, Brick could tell that his mate was very, _very_ wet. He could probably guess that her panties were soaked. But they had to stop. The others could walk in at any moment and no one wants that. "Momo. . . . Please. ." To Momoko, that was a sign to move on, but Brick meant stop. The girl lightly grabbed his hand, and guided it to her covered pussy. When his fingers pressed against her panties, he concluded that she was very _very_ wet. "Please. . . . . .Just touch me." She moaned in his ear.

That was a request that he can't refuse. The more he pressed his fingers against her panties, the more turned on he got, and whatever was down below grew bigger and got harder. One of her hands slid in his pants and lightly poked it, making him grunt. "I know you want me." She whispered. "Stop resisting and take me."

Ooh he loved it when her voice gets like that. That got him even more turned on, and she felt him grow even bigger. His fingers snuck in her panties and slowly slipped between her folds. She moaned in pleasure and nipped his ear again before starting to stroke his member slowly. The servant threw his head back and thrusts his fingers in and out of the Queen. He was so glad that he locked the door, although he kind of had an idea on what the others thought what he was doing.

The two heard a knock on the door and stopped. "Momoko? Are you in there?" Oh damn it, it was Miyako. With his fingers still inside her, Momoko answered shakily "Um yes, but I'm getting dressed now."

"Do you want some help?"

"Oh no! No it's okay!" Momoko quickly replied before moaning. Brick started to thrust his fingers again and she stopped him. "Something wrong?" Miyako asked from outside the room.

"Oh it's okay!" Momoko called back. "I was uh. . ." She tried to think of a good excuse. "I was trying to see what to wear."

"Alright. I'll check back later." The two heard footsteps fade and the male thrusts his fingers again. The more his mate stroked, the closer he was to his peak. "Oh God. . ." He moaned.

"Faster Brick." The girl behind him moaned, and he sped up his pace. He knew she was close because she was getting even wetter by the minute. He stopped, and she stared. "Why did you stop?" She asked. He pulled out his wet fingers and licked them clean. He forgot how she tasted and he liked it. The servant pulled down his pants and his member sprung in the air. His hand snuck back to her soaked panties and pulled them to her knees.

She grinned. She knew where this was going.

She threw her panties to the floor and positioned herself on his lap. The Queen stared at her mate with lustful eyes, and he returned that gaze with a smile. She set her hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto his member, letting it slip past her folds and finally, inside her. She let out a moan and threw her head back. "Oh God I missed this feeling."

"Don't say it like you're the only one." Brick moaned as he held her hips. "Hey. . . Try moving." Momoko nodded as she slowly moved up and down, his member sliding in and out of her, making the two of them moan. "I miss you inside of me Brick."

"It's been too long." He pulled her nightgown over her head and noticed that her breasts went from B-cups to C's, on the way to becoming D's. "Why would you hide this from me?" He asked as he grabbed them both and held them firmly in his palms. The girl gasped and that got her more wet. He started to massage the right breast and grabbed the left with his mouth. He sucked and licked her nipples, and she was gasping and moaning.

"Brick. . ." He looked up at her flustered face. He noticed that she wasn't moving because of his fun with her breasts. "Please. . . . . Just let me cum." The servant let go of her breasts and held her hips. Without warning, he rammed into her and she gasped. As soon as he started, he sped up his pace, making her dig her nails into his shoulders, and moan as though she had lost her mind. "B-Brick. . . . I-I can't."

"Go ahead."

And with a final thrust and a moan, the girl came. White, milky fluids exploded on his member, their thighs, on the bed, and of course, the floor. Brick pulled her off of him and she whined. His member was still huge and hard. Momoko knew what she had to do. First, she licked her fluids off of his member, which made him want to go inside her again. Slowly, she lowered her head and started to suck on his member, receiving moans from the red-head. She knew he was close.

Brick was grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets as she continued, and finally, he couldn't hold it any longer. With just one suck, he came, spilling it in her mouth and some flowed down her chin. He fell back on the bed, gasping and panting. His member deflated and they both knew that he got the pleasure they wanted. "I missed how you tasted." The Queen spoke first.

"Same with you." Brick sat up, and pulled his pants back on. He glanced at the clock, which said _10:45_. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

"I thought I already did." They both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two exited the Queen's Chambers, fully dressed, and made their way to the gardens, where the others were waiting for them. "For God's sake, Brick," His raven-haired brother commented. "You can never get enough of her can you?"

"Took you long enough." Kaoru sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Miyako tilted her head. "Last I checked, Momoko was trying to figure out what to wear."

"What a lame excuse, My Queen." Boomer said as he laughed before turning to his mate. "Do you now know what she was actually doing?" The blonde thought it over until she blushed with wide eyes. "They were what?" She turned to the Queen and her servant. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I thought you knew." Momoko shrugged before she clung into her mate's arm. "I didn't want to say 'Oh me and Brick are having sex. Come back later'."

"True that." The servants replied in unison.

* * *

During noon, Momoko sat at the end of a crystal white table, quietly eating her brioche with her servants standing around her. "Do you like it?" Kaoru asked her. "Miyako made it herself."

"Really?" The Queen turned to the female blonde. "Thanks, Miyako." Miyako giggled and said "My pleasure.

"Hello Your Majesty."

The six turned and saw a man enter the gardens, and the males groaned. "Who is that?" Momoko asked them.

"Duke Douchebag." Boomer replied while turning away.

"Duke Dumbass." Butch replied to her while glaring at the man.

"Duke Dipshit." Brick replied while straying close to her.

"The third." The brothers said together.

"How rude!" The man scolded them before turning to the Queen. "My name is Duke Daisen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held her hand and kissed her fingers, making Brick's eyes flash in anger. "I've come to make a proposal."

"Such as?"

"I believe it would be best if the servants left us alone."

"Not gonna happen." Brick strayed even closer to his mate, who held his hand to calm him down. Momoko took another bite out of her brioche. "They can stay. So what is this proposal?"

"I was just wondering, since you're new to the throne and all, if you need some help ruling. If you do, then I would gladly take the place as King."

"First of all." Momoko snatched her hand away from his. "I don't need any help. And second, I don't need anyone as King."

"Won't you think about it?"

"No. The King has most of the privileges when it comes to ruling. I don't want that taken away from me." Brick wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and kissed her cheek. "Besides, if you're looking for a mate, you can't have me." She placed a hand on her mate's cheek. "You see, I'm taken."

The Duke stepped back, and turned to the maids. "And you two?" Kaoru wrapped her arms around Butch and kissed him hard while Boomer held Miyako's hand. "Well darling?" The Duke held out his hand to the blonde, and Boomer tightened his grip on her hand.

The other two couples knew that this was a sign to get the fuck away. They knew that whenever someone tries to take Miyako away from him, Boomer was sure to destroy the guy. Miyako let go of her lover's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright. One day won't hurt."

Boomer replied with a worried expression written on his face. His mate kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me." The male nodded before she walked off with the Duke "I think she'll be okay." Butch reassured him. "Miyako wouldn't let anything like that happen to her."

"I hope you're right." The blonde replied.

* * *

The sun set in the sky, and Boomer was pacing the Servant's Quarter's frantically. It was almost night and his lover still hasn't return. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

"Maybe something happened?" Butch suggested, making his brother's flash demon in shock. Brick slapped him upside the head. "Idiot. I'm sure she's fine, Boomer." He started to reassure the blonde. "If anyone can avoid being raped, it's Miyako."

"And Kaoru." Butch pointed out, knowing that she wouldn't let anyone rape her except him. The thought brought a smirk upon his lips. Brick sighed and facepalmed. "Anyway I'll check in with you later." He got out of his chair, and left the room. Butch stood up and stretched. "Well I promised I'd meet Kaoru in the gardens so see ya later." He walked out of the room as well, leaving the youngest of the trio alone to worry.

Five minutes later, the door swung open and Boomer was tackled in a bear hug. He stared at who hugged him, and his eyes widened as he saw that it was Miyako. Tears rolled down her face as she tightened her hug. The male wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, only to realize that his worst nightmare had come true.

Someone else has touched her.

Boomer grabbed her face and jerked her head to the side to get a look at her neck. Anger burned in his eyes as he saw a small bite mark and a small hint of blood. "Someone had the nerve to touch you." He growled. His lover didn't speak. In fact she _couldn't_ speak. She couldn't explain what just happened, and she believed that anything she said would make him even more mad.

Boomer hugged her tightly, and a tear rolled down his face. Never, in his life, would he imagine Miyako being taken away from him. That was the only thing he didn't want. He didn't care what happened to him, or the others around him, he just wanted Miyako to be his forever.

Miyako noticed that her lover was crying, so she only said two words.

"I'm sorry."


	6. A lot of fucking in this chapter

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry."

After this, Miyako walked away back into their bedroom. Boomer clenched his fists. He knew who touched her, and he wasn't too happy about it. He placed a hand over the place where his cock was hidden from view. _I can't believe this._ He thought._ I can't believe he took her from me. I wanted to be her first, the one she belonged to._ He shook his head.

_Just how far did he go?_

He entered their bedroom, and Miyako turned away from him. He sat next to her and she scooted away. "I know you're mad at me." She finally spoke. "Leave me alone." She headed for the door, but Boomer grabbed her arm and held her close. "Why do you hide how you truly feel about this situation?"

"I'm not." The blonde replied. "And I'm not mad at you, Miyako."

"What?"

"I'm not mad." The girl moaned when he lightly squeezed her breasts. Boomer noticed that this wasn't a moan of pleasure, but a moan of pain. He let go, and she turned to him.

"Get on the bed."

"What?"

"Miyako get on the bed."

Miyako was still unsure, but she followed his orders and laid on the bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. Boomer crawled on top of her and kissed her lightly. The blonde knew where this was going as the kiss got more intoxicating. She whimpered and whine, and Boomer gave her a calm smile. "Don't worry." He reassured. "I'll be gentle."

He gave her another kiss, and she was no longer afraid. His hands grabbed her breasts again and she squeaked in pain. "I didn't even squeeze that hard." He told her. "How can that hurt? Unless. . ." He removed her top in one swift motion, and he saw something dark, and it wasn't her bra. When that was removed, Boomer's eyes flashed in anger as he saw not one but_ five_ bruises on each breast. Miyako turned away with a blush. "It's bad isn't it?"

She winced when the male lightly pressed his finger against the right breast, and drew blood along with it. "Doesn't this guy know the meaning of the word gentle?" He muttered to himself before licking the blood off of his finger and trailing kisses down her stomach. He looked up at the blonde. "Do you want to keep going?"

Miyako nodded and smiled at him. "I know you'll be gentle. You wouldn't dare hurt me." Boomer smiled back at her before giving her a soft, gentle kiss. "How far did he go?"

"This far." Boomer mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he heard this. This means that her virginity is still intact. Meaning he can mark her as his own personal property. "I won't let anyone have you." He muttered as the skirt fell to the floor.

* * *

Boomer collapsed on his mate as his member slid out of her, and white fluids spilled on the bed sheets. Miyako nuzzled her nose into his neck. "Hey Boomer. Am I your first?"

Boomer froze and she giggled. "I'm kidding. I know Brick and Butch help you with your sex crave when I'm not around."

"How did you know?" His head turned to her, and she gave him a light kiss. "Momoko told me."

"Are you mad?"

"Not at all." She replied as she ran a hand through his hair. "In fact, I'm actually kind of glad that you have brothers that will help you with your problems. Especially sex craves." She looked down at his member, which was somewhat hard. "Can I have another taste?"

Boomer nodded as he turned on his back and let the girl crawl on top of him. She giggled as she trailed a finger up his length, making him tense up in pleasure. "This has been everywhere." She commented. "Inside me, inside Brick's mouth, inside Butch's mouth, in your pants. . . . ." She stared at it with lustful eyes, and Boomer knew what she was gonna do.

Miyako grabbed the length with both hands and kissed the head before shoving half of it into her mouth. Boomer almost screamed until she slapped a hand over his mouth. His brothers could walk in if he did.

Miyako bobbed her head faster, now taking his entire length. Boomer's mind was filled with so much pleasure, he didn't realize that he was at his limit. The girl pulled back as cum squirted in her face, but she tried to take in what she could. She swallowed what she had and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She walked out of the bathroom only to see her lover putting his pants back on. "What are you doing? Did I say we were done?"

When the hell did she get so demanding?! Boomer laid back in the bed and unzipped his pants to let his member free. Miyako crawled on top of him and lined herself up with his member. Slowly, she lowered herself until he was fully inside of her. The girl suddenly found herself pinned to the bed, with her mate still inside of her. "I won't let you take control that easily." He whispered in her ear.

He started off with a medium pace, and he pinned her wrists to the headboard. Miyako was surprised that he didn't go faster, so she bucked her hips to hurry him up. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please." Miyako pleaded again. "Please please just fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard! Fuck this God damn pussy and make it yours!"

Boomer's eyes widened when she said that. Did she just say the word _fuck_? That means that she really wants him. He flipped her over so that she was on her elbows and knees. He pulled out and rammed into her, making the girl gasp and he moaned before he started to thrust. Miyako was clawing the pillow(She was literally clawing the pillow), as he thrusted faster, harder, and deeper into her.

The thought of pounding the girl in the future made Boomer rock hard again, and he thrusted harder. "Ooh yes." She moaned as she tightened around him. "I'm so close. . ." The male grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard, not caring if he was drawing blood. Sweat poured down his face and blood soaked his hands. "Cum for me won't you Miyako?"

The girl almost screamed when her pussy exploded, and cum poured down her legs and soaked the bed sheets. Boomer almost ripped her breasts off of her body when he released, his seed filling her up to the brim. He let go, pulled out, and collapsed on top of her once again. "No more. . . . . . . . . Please?" The girl panted.

Boomer turned on his back and stared at the ceiling as he panted heavily. When she saw his cock, Miyako couldn't help but find it irresistable. She crawled on top of him, grabbed it in both hands, and licked the head softly. Before she started to suck, she spread her legs wide, her pussy exposed in Boomer's face. "You wanted a taste right?"

She licked the head nonstop while one hand traveled down to play with his ballsack. She moaned when she felt his tongue slip passed her folds and lick every inch of her. Miyako sucked hard while moaning. She trailed kisses down his length, gave it a slow lick before going back to sucking. "You're good." Boomer managed to say. "I'll cum at this rate." And he went back to what he was doing.

And at last, the two came in each other's mouths. Boomer collapsed on the bed and Miyako collapsed beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her for another deep, intoxicating kiss. "I love you." He muttered in her ear.

"I love you." Miyako repeated before he kissed her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Boomer woke up, his face staring at the window covered in sunlight. He sat up, trying to remember what happened the night before, and why his member ached so bad. He turned to the naked blonde sleeping peacefully beside him, and last night replayed in his head.

He hardened at a few moments. But when the replay was over, his dick was_ begging_ to be touched. He didn't want to wake up Miyako for one little thing. The blonde forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

As soon as he checked that the door was locked, his hand wrapped around his cock, and moved slowly. Of course, he had to bit his lip to stop himself from moaning so he wouldn't wake up his lover. He pumped faster until his white semen spilled on the floor. Boomer tasted what was leaking out and he smiled. He did, as his brothers say, taste sweet.

He walked back into the bedroom and crawled in beside his lover. As he succumbed to sleep, Lavender flew into the room, and almost gagged at the sight and smell. "I knew something was going on." She flew out of the room, shocked at the scene she had just witnessed.

* * *

When Boomer awoke, the first thing he saw were a pair of blue eyes staring down at him. He sat up and the girl beside him giggled. "Don't do that, Miya." He groaned.

"By the way, I heard you in the bathroom."

Boomer froze. She heard all of that? But she was sleeping wasn't she!? She crawled on top of him and pouted. "And you didn't let me help you."

"Well I didn't want to wake you." The blonde replied. "You looking like you were haveing a great dream." He indicated the soaked bedsheets on her side and she gave a lustful smile. That smile made him go rock hard again. Miyako noticed this and pulled down the covers on his side, and his member sprung into the air. "Ooh it's so tasty." She licked her lips and kept her lustful gaze attached to it. She placed it in both hands, lowered her head, and placed it in her mouth. Boomer tensed up in pleasure as her tongue swirled around the head and she bobbed her head up and down as she sucked. Boomer gripped the bedsheets and Miyako moaned in pleasure as she sucked faster.

"Miya. . . . I- I'm gonna-" Miyako let his member slip out of her mouth before he could release. "Miyako?"

The blonde set her entrance above his member and stared with lustful eyes. "I want you to cum inside me." Still lined up with her entrance, Boomer flipped them over and Miyako was on her hands and knees. Without warning, he rammed into her, the two of the moaning loudly. His thrusts were hard and deep, and his fingers were tangled with Miyako's, which were gripping the pillow underneath them. Boomer gently nipped her ear and licked the shell, and she jumped. "Boomer. . . . . I-"

"Wait for me, Miya."

"But I can't." His thrusts got harder and faster and Miyako came before expected. Boomer pulled out, and her cum spilled all over the sheets, before slamming back in. It wasn't long before Boomer almost crushed her hands in his grip as he shot his seed inside of her. He pulled out and collapsed on top of her, forcing her body to fall on the bed. "You're mine." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm yours." Miyako replied before they both succumbed to sleep, not noticing six pairs of eyes staring from a crack in the door.

* * *

Kaoru, Butch, and Brick looked unsurprised as the two lovers succumbed to sleep. Red, Lavender, and Paine flew to a nearby trashcan and puked from the sight they had just seen. "God kill me." They moaned in unison.

"Well it looks like he got what he wanted." Brick said as he closed the door. "He finally got Miyako to fix his crave. Usually it would be us."

"Wait a minute." Kaoru replied. "You mean that. . . . ." She trailed off before picturing a naked Boomer pinned to the bed by a naked Brick and Butch. "You actually do that!?"

"Well someone needs to help him." Butch replied to her. "But we only give him blowjobs and tease him so he could calm down." Kaoru nodded, but still wanting to kill the blonde for seducing her lover.

* * *

That night, after finishing her chores around the castle, she entered the ballroom, where she saw about half of the kingdom, waiting patiently for the Queen to arrive. She strayed over to Boomer and whispered "Is Momoko here?"

"Brick's helping her get ready." The blonde replied in a whisper. "Knowing those two, they're probably having sex."

"Why do you say that?" Miyako butted in the conversation along with Butch. "It's Momoko and Brick. You saw how Momoko was the other day. She did not want to be separated from him."

"That kinda makes sense." Kaoru replied while crossing her arms. The room went silent as the queen and her servant entered the room. "You can see it in her eyes." Butch whispered to Miyako. "All of the lust and sex. Although the guests can't see it."

After Momoko made her opening speech, music started to play and the guests started to dance and waltz with one another. "That's our cue to be servants instead of guests." Boomer whispered to the others before turning to Lavender and Paine. "And you two stay out of sight."

"What are we gonna do?" Paine asked him before pointing to something moving in Brick's pocket and Red's head popped out. "See? Brick snuck her here."

"Uh I don't think so." Kaoru pointed out. "I think Momoko knows she's here." The servants and pixies saw the red-head tell Red to go back to the Servants' Quarters. Red nodded and flew away. "Aw." Paine pouted as she and Lavender followed Red.

"Your Highness."

Momoko and Brick turned to see Duke Daisen approach them and saw Miyako hide behind her mate. The duke held out his hand, requesting a dance. Momoko turned to her servant, who slightly shook his head. She gave him a look that told him that she would be careful, and he nodded respectively.

The duke lead her to the floor and wrapped one hand around her waist. When they started to dance, the duke whispered, "Did you think about my offer?"

"My answer is still no." The Queen replied to him as he pulled her closer. "Remember, my mate is standing not far from us, so you better watch it." They both glanced and saw Brick's eyes flash in anger. That was a warning to GTFO of her. Momoko turned back to the duke. "First warning. Better start running."

"Why should I? We haven't finished our dance quite yet." He twirled her around and she landed in his arms from dizzyness. The duke gave a lustful smirk as two of his fingers traced her stomach. "You know, my queen, if I was your mate, you wouldn't know what I'd do." He lightly traced his lips across her neck and smiled. Momoko saw a few flames swirling around Brick's hand, his eyes still flashing in anger.

Second warning. He's really pissed.

The duke saw this and moved himself and Momoko out of his sight. He backed her up to a pole as his demonic eyes were clouded with hunger for lust and ambition He leaned in, and pressed his lips against hers for a intoxicating kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, Momoko saw Brick having more flames surround his hand.

Last warning. This is not gonna look pretty.

She sent a mental note to Boomer and Butch, telling them to calm him down so he doesn't cause a commotion. The duke's hands moved towards her shoulders, and started to push down the cloth covering them as his mouth moved to her neck.

Momoko blushed in anger as she pushed him off of her and pulled her sleeves up. "I've had it with you." She paced back to her mate, who was starting to calm down, leaving the duke. His eyes were full of ambition as he glared.

"I will become king, and no one is going to stop me."


	8. Masturbation and some three-way yaoi

Chapter 8

The party ended a few hour later, and Momoko and Brick returned to the Queen's Chambers. "Doesn't the duke already know I'm taken?" Momoko was saying as she stripped to nothing and entered the bathtub. Brick rubbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Something wrong?"

"I don't like how close he got to you." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. One of his hands traced up her stomach and traced circles around her belly button, making the girl moaned and slightly throw her head back. "It won't happen again." She said to him.

"Yes it will, if you're tricked easily."

"Why would I-"

"Momo you don't get it." His grip around her waist tightened. "He's very persistent, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"But I thought he was trying to get with Miyako. What does this have to do with me?" She felt the male nip and lick the shell of her ear and a hand traveled down to her opening. "If he stopped going for her, then you're next on the list."

"But Brick. That doesn't answer my question." The queen moaned when he inserted a finger. "Legend has it, that whoever has sex with the queen, becomes the Demon King-"

"But Brick. We have sex, and you're not king."

"If that person is not the queen's mate." Brick finished, making the girl's eyes widen. "That's why I'm worried. I'm worried because he might imitate me to trick you and become king. Then he might do some terrible stuff." Before she could ask, he said "Demons have the ability to transform into anyone he/she desires and copy the voice."

"I'll know if it's you or the duke." Momoko reassured as she leaned her head back into his chest. She moaned when he inserted another finger and started to thrust. He pulled out those fingers and she whined as he moved to the side of the tub. "Hey Momo, how do you touch yourself?"

She was puzzled by his question. "What?"

Two fingers traced her stomach as he stared with lustful eyes. "Touch yourself for me won't you?"

She was still confused about his request, but nodded before sliding a hand to her entrance. The servant stared with demonic lustful eyes as she inserted two fingers and started to thrust. She moaned louder when she thrusted faster and she threw her head back. She whined when her hand was pulled out by her mate, who still had lust filled in his demonic eyes.

Brick placed her cum-coated fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. Momoko used her other hand to insert two fingers into her opening and thrust while he used his other hand to pull his hard erection out of his pants. He pumped it slowly while sucking harder. The queen thrusted as fast as she could thanks to the hot water speeding up her masturbation and he pumped faster.

"Brick. . . . . I'm gonna. . ."

"Yeah. Me too."

Momoko nearly screamed when she came, and Brick bit down on her fingers as he squirted on the side of the tub. The girl pulled her fingers out before nearly sinking into the water out of exhaustion while he licked blood off of her other hand. "So Momoko." He said. "What feels better inside of you? You or me?"

"You duh." She said to him. "A dick is so much better than fingers."

"And your pussy is better than masturbating." He smirked with lustful eyes.

* * *

Brick entered his bedroom in the Servants' Quartes to find his brothers naked(Well at least Butch had pants on), and Boomer had two fingers driven into his mouth and his hands were cuffed to the headboard. "Uh what's going on?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Our dear baby brother asked me to help him." Butch said, driving his fingers deeper into Boomer's mouth. "Since Miyako and Kaoru are gone for the night because of that overnight trip."

"Dude take out your fingers." Brick replied to him. "Seriously, you're gagging him." He saw the blonde sucking on his fingers and his hard erection dripping pre cum.

"And where were you, Onii-chan?"

Butch's question snapped him out of thought. "Oh just masturbating with the queen." Boomer's moans gave him a major turn on as Butch slipped his fingers out of the blonde's mouth. He turned his flushed face to his older brother, and stared at his erection with lustful eyes. "I think he wants your dick."

"Why can't he have yours? Seems you're hard enough for him."

"I can't believe you would say that." Butch turned around while covering his erection. "I'm not letting Butch Jr. get sucked by anyone except Kaoru."

"Great." The red-head sat on the bed and started to unbuckle his belt and pull of his pants while the younger blonde watched curiously. When he saw his brother's member spring free, he struggled to get out of the cuffs he was in. "Now now little brother, be patient." Butch told him as Brick sat on his chest and released him from the cuffs.

Boomer jumped up from the bed, making Butch fall of along with Brick. They saw the blonde fall on his back and open his legs. "Why don't you get him ready?" Brick asked his brother, who smirked with demonic eyes.

Butch climbed on the bed and stuffed a finger inside of the blonde, making him squeak in pleasure. The raven-haired added a second finger and thrusted slowly. Boomer gripped the sheets and threw his head back. "Damn Miyako was right." He observed as he pulled out his fingers. "He won't cum with fingers, and it's harder to make him cum."

"I think your work here is done." Brick said while Butch stared at him. "What? You wanna shove you dick inside of him?"

"Not on your life, but can I play with him?"

Brick nodded before positioning himself at the blonde's entrance before slamming himself into his tight hole, making the blonde squeak. He let his brother get adjusted to the feeling before the blonde nodded, waiting for him to move.

The red-head thrusted slowly as he flipped over his brother and slammed into him from behind. He moaned when he felt a slick finger enter his hole and realized that it was Butch. "I'm bored, Onii-chan." He said while moving his hand up and down on his erection. "I want to play with you."

Brick ignored him and kept thrusting into his baby brother. As he did so, his hand lowered and moved up and down on the blonde's hard erection, making him moan louder.

And at last, the brothers came together: Boomer squirting on the sheets, Brick releasing inside of him, and Butch shot his seed onto Brick's ass.

* * *

After their threesome sort of sex, Boomer snuggled in between his older brothers and fell asleep instantly. "So cute." His brothers said in unison.

"Hey Brick, I always wonder why we have such an adorable baby brother." Butch stared at his brother with demonic eyes and licked his lips while Brick traced the blonde's skin with his finger. "Because God made him adorable." He turned to his raven-haired brother and said "You know, you may be the middle brother, but why are you so perverted?"

"Because that's how God made me." He nipped the blonde's ear and heard him gasp. "I think he's had enough sex for one day." Brick told him, and he let go, making Boomer relax and nuzzle his head into the pillow. "After all, he's constantly had sex with Miyako this morning."

"I guess you're right." Butch ran a hand through his hair. "But he's just so cute."

Brick turn towards the door, and smiled. "I guess, but blame God for making him so irresistible." He turned back to the bed and saw Butch asleep with his arms wrapped around their baby brother. He smiled as he pulled them both closer and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brick awoke the next morning holding his brothers in his arms. He sat up and saw the pixies gawking and Lavender almost passed out. He placed a finger to his lips and smirked before they left the room. He got out of bed and got dressed before walking out of the room and heading to where his mate was sleeping.

Boomer awoke in his brother's arms. His eyes trailed his pale skin, and admired how beautiful it looked when it shone in the sunlight. It made him want to lick and nip every part of it.

Why did everyone say that they had the same body during the physical exam? No way he and Brick looked this sexy.

"Now now don't stare, baby brother. It's embarassing."

The blonde froze when he heard his brother's voice. He looked up and saw demonic forest green eyes staring down at him. "I uh. . . . . . . well." He didn't know what to say. In fact, he couldn't say anything with those eyes. Oh God the eyes, those demonic-lust filled eyes. It was enough to turn him on.

Butch felt him get hard and leaned in closer. "Need help?" He asked seducively, and Boomer couldn't say no. Butch pulled his brother in for a deep intoxicating kiss as he got on top of him. The blonde moaned as he kissed and nipped his neck. "But won't Miyako and Kaoru be back soon?"

"They don't need to know." Butch told him as he nipped his ear. "For now, it's just you and me, okay?"

"Kay."

Outside the room, Kaoru stared in shock while Miyako silently giggled. "I heard from Boomer that they help him with his sex craves, but I never thought I would see it."

"Wait so you knew about this?" The raven-haired girl asked her. The blonde nodded. "Brick and Butch aren't gay; they just want to help him out. Nothing more nothing less."

* * *

Kaoru fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wearing nothing but a shirt and panties. Her hand ran through her hair until it hit a small green hairpin Butch bought her the day before. "Why do I still have this?" She asked herself as she took it out and stared at it. "He knows that I don't like girly stuff. . . . . . " She trailed off. "But it does fit my style."

She placed it back in her hair and sighed before hearing a knock on the door. Butch walked in and closed the door behind him. Unknown to Kaoru, he also locked it. "Hey what's the matter?" He asked. "Feeling lonely without me?"

"A little." Butch hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry. Shall I make it up to you?"

"You shall."

The male smirked before letting a hand trail down to her panties. Kaoru spread her legs wide, just eagerly waiting to be touched. Butch left a few nips and kisses on her neck and ear just to hear her moan and his other hand slid up her shirt. "Hm no bra. No wonder your nipples are showing."

"Shut up and touch me."

Butch smirked before lazily gnawing her neck, making her throw her head back and moan before he squeezed her left breast.

It wasn't long before he pinned her to the bed and stripped both of their shirts, and he wasn't happy when he saw those twin peaks being covered by his mate's arms. "Won't you let me have a look?"

"But. . . . . . it's kinda embarassing."

He's still not happy. Her covering up just ruins his fun time, but he knew how to make her let go. The male leaned in for a kiss, and Kaoru had no choice but to let go so she could pull him closer. She looked down and wasn't surprised to see the noticable erection in his pants. She rose from the bed and sat herself in his lap, his caged erection pressed against her panties.

The two had no choice but to moan loudly.

Kaoru pushed her mate to the bed and kissed and nipped every piece of skin she could find. When she reached the waistband of his pants, she sat up, and pulled them to the floor. She grinned as his erection flew up in the air, and saw pre-cum drip from the head.

Butch saw her demonic lust eyes and smirked. She was acting just like him when he helped Boomer with his craves. He shuddered when she gave his erection a long, slow lick before placing it in her mouth. Kaoru was so into the pleasure that she didn't notice him pull her panties to the floor, but gasped when her core hit the cold air. It wasn't long before Butch inserted two fingers and she moaned as she bobbed her head faster.

The male pulled her away from her treat, followed by a thin trail of saliva and a whine from his mate. He pushed her back on the bed and removed his fingers, recieving a small blush from her. "Don't stare." She muttered as she turned her head. "It's embarassi- ah!" She was cut off when he slipped his tongue inside. "Butch stop teasing me." She moaned. "You know I want it."

Oh he knew damn well that she wanted it, but he still loved teasing her. Once she was at her limit, he stopped, making her whine. His eyes trailed her body before stopping. "I thought you said you didn't like that hairpin and here you are wearing it."

"It fits my style. That's why I'm wearing it."

He shrugged and said "Whatever." before he was lined up at her entrance. "I'll try to make this painless." He only pushed the head in, and it was enough to make her whimper.

Butch found this strange. He didn't think it would hurt because of all of the fighting she's done over her years as a Powerpuff. Hell it was even enough for her to have a few tears run down her face.

Once she calmed down a bit, he gave her a gentle kiss as he pushed in more of himself. Kaoru screamed in his mouth when he slipped passed her barrier and she clutched his hands as tight as she could while her blood stained the sheets underneath them. Butch pulled away when he was fully inside and saw more tears run down his mate's face. "It hurts." She managed to say.

He kissed her cheek. "I know. It's gonna hurt for the first time. Tell me when to move okay?"

"Okay."

While she was getting ajusted to his size, Butch was kind of disappointed when he saw the girl's A-cups. Now he believed Brick when he said that Kaoru has the smallest breasts out of all three Powerpuffs. Now she was known for being the most perverted but ironically enough, she has small breasts. But comparing her to Miyako, who is the most innocent. . . . .

Damn. . . . The blonde has the largest breasts in the world. Too bad Boomer has those all to himself.

Kaoru signaled him to move, and he did so by pulling out, and shoving himself back in, going at a slow pace. He went faster when she started bucking her hips against him, and his thrusts became fast, hard, and deep. The girl looked and saw him, face flushed and nude, pounding into her with everything he had, and moaning. "Butch. . . . I'm so close."

Butch pulled out completely so she could release before slamming back in. It wasn't long before he came as well, completely filling her to the brim with white fluids. He pulled out and fell beside her, the two trying to catch their breath. "Hey Butch."

"Hm?"

Kaoru smiled. "We should do this again sometime."

"You mean in about five seconds?" Butch pulled her closer and nipped her ear. Kaoru shoved him away in a playful matter. "Maybe later."

Butch smiled before running a hand through her hair. "You know, you look cuter with this hairpin. Maybe you should wear it often." The raven-haired girl nodded, trying not to succumb to sleep. The male saw this and kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and sleep okay? I'll watch your back."

She nodded before saying "I love you."

"Love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Butch woke up later that afternoon because of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. "Yeah?" He asked as he picked up. After a brief explanation from his brother, he nodded before hanging up. He heard a small moan as Kaoru stirred beside him. He shushed her before kissing her cheek. "I'll be back. Promise."

The male got out of bed and slipped on his uniform before heading out the door. He was about to walk out of the room before he turned back to the girl sleeping beneath forest green covers, giving her demonic, protective eyes. And at the same time, the girl was emitting a forest green aura and it faded the same time Butch's eyes turned back to normal. He sighed and smiled before closing the door behind him, not noticing the figure crawling through the window.

* * *

Butch was finished with his work and he started to head back to his room, where he left Kaoru. He opened the door, and his eyes widened when he smelt something rather. . . . . . odd. He was disgusted; the smell was everywhere, and he couldn't smell even a whiff of Kaoru's sweet vanilla scent.

He realized the smell was coming from the bed.

His demonic eyes widened as he jumped on top of his lover, waking her up instantly. "Butch what are you-"

"Sh." Butch nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in the unknown scent that covered her. The scent was. . . . . familiar somehow, but he couldn't find out whose scent it was.

The smell grew as Butch trailed his nose downwards. He licked the girl's stomach, and realized that the taste was different as well. Kaoru jumped at the sudden touch and lightly gripped a handful of his hair. Butch's eyes widened even more when he found out that the smell was strongest at the place only he was allowed to touch and see. "Why?"

"What is it?"

Butch rose so their eyes met, and he softly kissed her lips before turning away. "How could you let this happen?"

"Let what happen?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" His demonic eyes flashed in anger, and her eyes widened. She has never seen him this mad before and she never wanted to see him this mad. She placed a hand on his cheek and stared with innocent and worried eyes. "Butch tell me. What did I do to make you so angry?"

Butch closed his eyes as he placed his hand over hers and sighed. "I just can't live with myself if I know that someone else has touched you."

The girl's eyes widened as she turned away. How could someone have touched her? She sniffed her arm and confirmed that her lover was right. Like Butch, she knew that the scent was familiar, but whose was it?

She could cross out Brick and Boomer because A- They have Momoko and Miyako, and B- She didn't smell the scent of fire or the sea. She could also cross out the duke because he's trying to rape Momoko, so who else?

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered someone else who wanted her to himself. The one Butch hated the most. She shrouded away from her lover as she pulled the covers over her chest and tears ran down her face with her bangs shielding her eyes.

"Kaoru?"

Butch reached out to wipe her tears, but she scooted away from him, and looked up with frightened eyes. He pulled her in his arms and rubbed her back. "It's alright." He soothed. "There's no one here but me. No one else is gonna touch you."

"It was him."

"Which one?" Butch pulled her closer. He knew who she was talking about. He just didn't want it to be true. Kaoru whispered the name in his ear, and Butch gripped her waist so hard, there was a bruise when he let go. They both heard a scream and they realized it was Momoko's. "I'll go check it out." Butch said as he let her fall back on the bed. He was about to stand up until Kaoru lunged forward and grabbed his shirt. "Don't leave me." She pleaded. "Please. He might come back."

"Don't worry." Butch covered her up and laid her head on the pillow. "I'll be back in a flash."

"Butch." The male left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Brick slammed the door against the wall only to see Momoko's frightened face staring at the window, and the covers were pulled over her naked figure. She jumped when she saw him walk near her, but then calmed down when she realized who it was. "You alright?" He asked as he pulled her close. His eyes widened, only to not smell his mate's sweet cherry blossom scent. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She replied as she shrouded closer to him. "When I awoke, someone was . . . ." She trailed off and cried before Brick tightened his grip. "I screamed and he ran out of the room."

Brick ran towards the balcony and saw someone running from the castle. Without warning, he shot a fireball at the figure, pinning it to the ground, and the guards grabbed him, leading him to the dungeon below.

After getting his lover back to sleep, He waited for his brothers in the meeting room. The door opened and Butch and Boomer walked in, looking completely pissed. "Did someone else take your girls too?"

"How did you-" Boomer was about to ask until Butch shook his head no, and they both sat down on each side of the red head. "The same thing happened to Momoko."

"I'm gonna kill the guy who took Kaoru from me." Butch growled while clenching his fist.

"Getting mad isn't gonna do anything." Brick replied to him. "That's what the guy wants."

"So we're supposed to be _calm_ about this!?" Boomer asked him while slamming his hands on the table. Brick folded his hands and closed his eyes as Boomer said this, and he sighed in reply. "Just let it go."

"Onii-chan!"

The red head stared at their faces. He knew that they were very _very_ protective of Miyako and Kaoru, and if someone even laid a finger on them, they would kill the guy. "Luckily, we caught the guy who took Momoko. We'll probably catch the other two soon. Until then, relax."

In an instant, the two each pointed a sword at the eldest brother: Boomer's sword was ice, and Butch's sword was black lightning. Their demonic eyes burned in anger at his decision. "We'll sort this out." Brick said to them. "Or. . ." He summoned two fire swords and pointed them at their necks. "I'll have you two punished for defying the queen. Which shall it be?"

He stared at both of them with demonic eyes before pushing their swords out of the way with his and the fire swords disappeared into flames in his hands. "Defy the queen and I'll kill you both without hesitation." Were his final words before exiting the room.

* * *

Brick entered the Queen's Chambers and saw that his lover was still awake. "I thought you were asleep."

"What happened with your brothers?" Momoko asked him as she sat on the edge of the bed. "They were threatening to kill me when I told them to let it go."

"Says the guy who can't let it go."

The red head stared at the floor before pinning his mate to the bed with demonic eyes. "Brick what the-" He silenced her with a kiss. "Just bear with me, okay?" He asked, and Momoko swore she saw fangs in his mouth, wondering if there were real.

Brick brought his lips to her neck and sank his teeth, fangs included, in her sensitive spot, making the girl squeak and grab his ponytail. Blood ran down her front as she clutched the bed sheets, trying so hard not to pass out, but felt her eyes drop. When he let go, she felt her body go limp, and she fell on the bed, sightless demonic eyes staring towards the window. Brick sighed before heading towards the door, with _her_ blood running down the corner of his mouth.

"Now no one will take you from me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Their screams and moans can be heard from the rooms around them. Brick thrusted in her with all he had, and she clawed his back in return. He pulled her onto his lap and he started thrusting upwards, and she came again and again. He knew that he was close to his limit and he had to pull out soon. Momoko kissed him as hard as she could as he thrusted faster and harder. "Momo. . . . please."

She knew that he wanted to pull out, but she didn't want him to. She came for a third time, and she felt like passing out. Brick reached his limit and was about to pull out until Momoko forced herself down on him. The tightness around him was too much, and he released his load, filling her up.

She collapsed on the bed and panted hard and Brick landed beside her. "Why didn't you let me pull out?" He panted while cupping one of her cheeks. Momoko snuggled her head in the pillow. "I wanted you to cum inside me, no matter the consequences. I missed the feeling of you being in me when you cum. It feels better."

"Yeah, but I didn't have a condom."

"I know, but." She cupped one of his cheeks. "You feel better without a condom." Brick smiled. Once he had enough energy, he rose from the bed until Momoko stopped him. "Sleep with me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Please." Her grip on his arm tightened. "I miss the feeling of you being in bed with me. I can't take the feeling of sleeping alone anymore. Please Brick please."

Brick sighed as he laid on the bed beside her, and pulling her in his arms. She snuggled up to him and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes.

* * *

The red-head awoke early the next morning, and saw his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. He sat up and got dressed before heading out.

He entered the garden and saw the others waiting for him. "How's Momoko?" Miyako asked him, and he nodded in response. "She's fine. Better than the other day."

"That's good." Butch replied. "Hey Brick. Boomer and I need to talk to you. Alone." Brick nodded before the two brothers lead him out of the gardens and into an empty hallway. Butch leaned against the wall and sighed. "Sorry about the other night."

Brick raised an eyebrow before remembering what happened: Boomer and Butch threatening to kill him with fire burning in their eyes, and Brick threatening to kill them if they defied the queen. He sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "That's alright." He replied. "To tell you the truth, I was also pretty pissed at what happened to Momoko, but I believed nothing would change if I stayed mad, so I tried to let it go."

"But you did mark her right?" Brick opened one eye. "Like you did with me and Butch." He and Butch pulled back their collars to show two bite marks on each of their necks. "Oh yeah I remember doing that. You two belong to me."

"And you belong to us." Butch reminded him, making the red head show his bite marks. They covered their necks and Butch turned towards the window. "That night, Kaoru told me her thoughts of who raped her, and I think I have an idea on who raped Momo and Miya."

The two turned to him in surprise. "Oh yeah. She told me everything, and it's someone we knew a long time ago. Someone who wanted our girls. She told me the one who raped her was a fucking playboy." He clenched his fists as his demonic eyes stared below. "The one with the queen is a fucking nerd, and Miyako was with a werewolf."

Both of their eyes widened. From what they heard, they know who the culprits were. Boomer stared at the floor with demonic eyes burning in anger and Brick punched the wall. "I should have known it was him." He replied. "It was so obvious, but why didn't I know!?"

"I refuse to accept that FUCKING WOLF had the nerve to touch her." Boomer growled as ice started to form in his hand. "I won't allow this." Butch had streaks of lightning form in his hand. He wouldn't dare speak his name. It hurts to speak his name, and he hated the person who had that name. Brick turned to his brothers. "Should we wait until they come back, or hunt them down?"

"Hunt." The two replied without a thought. Brick shrugged then nodded and as soon as they were about to head towards the front gate, Miyako ran up to them, almost falling in the process. "Brick come quickly!" She shouted, and Brick gave a look of concern. "Something wrong?"

"Momoko suddenly started to cough up blood. I don't know what to do!" Brick's eyes widened as he shoved passed his brothers and followed Miyako to the Queen's Chambers.

* * *

"What?"

Butch nodded and everyone gave a shocked expression, especially Momoko. "You have to be joking."

"Momoko fucking Akatsutsumi." She was taken back by his words. "Sorry I had to say that, but believe me when I say I know every part/bone/organ of the female body, so I'm not joking about this."

"Wait how do you know?" Kaoru asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm one of the Porn Lords." Kaoru blinked in surprise. "Well no wonder your ass is amazing in bed."

"Guys." Boomer interrupted. "Now isn't the time." Brick and the others nodded, but were confused that the blonde brought them back to the subject. Momoko gently rubbed her stomach, closing her eyes in the process. "How long?"

Butch leaned in before stopping to glance at Brick, who nodded in response. With caution, the ravenette slowly pulled up Momoko's top, only high enough for her stomach to be revealed. His fingers gently traced her stomach as he closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open when he felt a sharp jolt, and snatched his hand away. He figured Momoko felt it too because of her facial expression. Butch held up six fingers. "Six months, but. ." He looked down and clenched his fists.

"What?" The ravenette gently traced her stomach and replied "Something's off, but I don't know what it is. It's just that. . . this is gonna be dangerous."

"So you're saying it's wrong?"

"I would never say that." Butch replied. "It's never wrong to have a baby, but. . . this is dangerous."

"Butch you don't mean-" Boomer slapped a hand over his mouth as though he was trying to stop himself from saying something. Everyone turned to him and Butch gave him a look. "E-Excuse me for a minute." The blonde stood up and hurried out of the room. Miyako was about to follow until the ravenette grabbed her arm and shook his head. "It's best if we tell you."

Brick turned away with his bangs shielding his eyes while his brother sighed. "You see, whenever we hear about a demon being pregnant, we try not to think about what happened."

"What exactly happened?" Kaoru asked as she strayed closer to him, taking his hand in hers. The ravenette squeezed her hand in return, and she hugged him. She has never seen him like this, so this was new for her. "What happened?" She asked in a concern tone. Butch rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Something horrific."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Brick turned away with his bangs shielding his eyes. He stood up and was about to leave the room until Momoko grabbed his arm, pulling him back to his seat beside her. He nodded and pulled her closer. "It was a few years ago." Butch started. "You know, that day when you were fighting Mojo without us."

"Oh yeah. I remember that night." Miyako said to him.

"Well before Momo became queen, we were servants to the previous queen. Although we only served her daughters." Brick replied. "At the time, her eldest daughter became pregnant, and we were in charged with taking care of her until her baby was born. But, that night. . ."

"It was Hell." Butch continued. "Brick and I were running around the castle, trying to tell the Queen and the younger princess, and we left Boomer with the older princess."

"What happened to that princess?" Both brothers tensed up when the blonde asked. Brick clutched the queen's hand and Butch gripped the armchair, nearly crushing it in his hand. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Well, we heard Boomer screaming and we rushed to see what was going on, but. . . when we got there, Boomer was crouched in a corner and on the bed was a baby completely drenched in blood."

"That was no fucking baby."

Everyone turned to Brick, who folded his hands as his bangs shielded his eyes. "Hell that wasn't even a demon."

"I don't know what it was either." Butch continued the story to the girls. "But it was really freaky. All I know is that it wasn't a demon. It was a monster."

"Boomer told us that it clawed its way out." Brick said. "That told us about the blood covering the room."

"Later that night, the queen wanted it dead the moment she saw it. And so. . ."

"You killed it?" Miyako asked while straying closer to Momoko.

"Actually. . . . . I did." Brick confessed. "I didn't want to, but after seeing Boomer's face, I had to." Butch finally stood up and headed to the door, and Brick followed his gaze.

* * *

The ravenette stepped into the room and held the blonde in his arms, making him tense up. "Shh it's okay. It's only me." He stroked the blonde's hair and kissed the top of his head. Boomer buried his face into his chest with tears, and clutched the back of his shirt. "I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"But-" Boomer was cut off by a kiss from his brother, who gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't think you need to be scared. Remember, she has Chemical Z running through her veins. I think she'll be okay."

"Okay." Butch pulled back and headed towards the door. "Now, let's go look for the one who touched your precious Miyako." At that moment, Boomer jumped up and sped towards the door.

It wasn't long before the kingdom knew of the Queen's pregnancy, and they weren't surprised to know that the father was her most faithful servant, who also happened to be her mate. Everyone was pleased to hear the news, but they were also afraid of what might happen to her. But they knew not to worry, because they knew the queen held a special gift.

But not everyone was pleased with the news.

"SHE'S WHAT!?"

Not far from the castle, was an elegant looking mansion. That mansion was the duke's residence.

He slammed a fist on the table as he glared at his maid, who jumped back. "Damn that bloody servant." He spat. "I always knew he would try something, but not this." The maid rushed out of the room, wanting to avoid her master's wrath. The duke cursed to himself before his eyes widened. "Then again." He said as he leaned back into his chair. "This might be a good thing. I now have a reason for her to make me king."

He chuckled to himself before taking a sip of wine.

* * *

Brick closed the door behind him only to see Miyako and Kaoru waiting for him. "Don't worry." He reassured them. "She's fed and now she's asleep."

"We have a message." Kaoru said. "It's from Duke Daisen." Brick's eyes widened as he snatched the letter from Miyako's hand and ripped it open. He paced down the hallway, taking every word into his mind, his demonic eyes flashing with anger. Miyako and Kaoru ran after him. "What does it say?"

"He said that he's coming to visit." Brick read off before clearing his throat. "My queen, I see that you are looking as fine as ever. Oh how I can't for the day when your child has arrived."

The girls giggled at his impersonation and he cleared his throat again. "Tell the guards to double security. I don't want him near her."

"Sure thing." Kaoru replied as the girls walked off. Brick stared out of the window as the letter caught fire and burned to ashes in his hand. The ashes trickled to the floor, creating a small pile. He jerked his head behind him and rushed back to the Queen's Chambers, wanting to see if his beloved was alright.

Entering her bedroom, he saw her sitting up in bed, staring out of the window. He closed the door behind him and strode over to the side of the bed. He also noticed that her stomach was also growing bit by bit. "I couldn't sleep." She said before the male cupped one of her cheeks and pulled her face towards his. Momoko smiled as she slowly grabbed his hand and guided it to her stomach. The two of them closed their eyes, waiting for a sign of the little one inside.

In a flash, both of their eyes snapped open when something pressed against their fingers. They both stared at each other and smiled with their eyes filled with the affection of one another. Brick pulled her closer and gave her a peck on the lips. "What do you think it'll be?" He asked.

"It won't matter." She replied against his lips before another kiss. "But. . . . . I don't mind a girl."

"That's what I was thinking." The male bent down and kissed her naval, making her giggle and blush. "Don't worry. Daddy will take care of you."

"And me?" Brick raised his head and kissed her gently. "And you as well." He slowly got off of the bed and headed towards the door. "Try to sleep okay? You need your strength for what's to come."

Momoko nodded before placing her head on the pillow and Brick closed the door behind him.


	13. Poison

Chapter 13

It has been three months since the kingdom knew of the upcoming child of the queen, and everyone is excited to see this new arrival. Well everyone except the duke, who is furious with the fact that the queen isn't carrying his child instead of her mate's. He would be more pleased with the news if the child was his because A- He would be king(That's the main reason), and B- that child would be his heir, something that he wanted so his work would passed down. Is that so much to ask? Well if you think about it, he is a guy who wants to be king and rule over everybody, so yeah in a way, that is too much to ask.

The duke stood up from his desk, and stormed out of his study towards the front door. _Maybe it's time I paid her a visit. To tell her how I think of this._

* * *

Brick exited the gardens after serving his beloved a cup of tea and a brioche(thanks to Miyako's impressive cooking skills), and started to head towards the Servant's Quarters. He placed his hands behind his head with a sigh and stared out of the window, lazily staring at the sky above him. He wondered about what would happen after his child is born, and also what the child will look like. Will it be a boy or a girl? Will it resemble him, or its mother?

"Thinking about your baby?"

He jumped when Red's voice popped out of nowhere. He turned to the small figure and smiled at her, and she grinned in return. "I hope you'll make a good father."

"I hope the kid won't boss me around because I'm a servant." Both of them laughed at his comment and Red flew off his shoulder. Anyway we should start thinking about the party that's tonight."

"That's a good idea." He replied. "Everyone should be invited. When I say everyone, I mean everyone who isn't the duke." Red nodded at his response with a nod before hearing the queen scream.

"WHAT!?"

That sudden outburst scared the two of them. Brick made a U-turn back to the Outer Gardens to see what was wrong, and arrived at the gardens to see Momoko's distraught face and Miyako and Boomer trying to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

"Well. . . ." The blonde female trailed of as she looked down. "The duke is here, and he wants to see Momoko."

"It shouldn't be surprising that _he_ found out about Momoko." Boomer commented. "I have a feeling that he's planning something bad, but I don't know what it is." Miyako nodded before turning to Brick. "What should we do?"

"I already know why he's here." Momoko replied instead. "And the answer is obviously no." Brick then had an idea on how to leave the duke away from his mate. He would smile, but given the circumstances of the situation, he felt as though it was wrong to. "Leave this to me." He gave the queen a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the gardens.

Brick waited until he saw the duke pull up to the entrance of the castle. He gave his best fake smile as he watched the duke pace towards him. "You know why I'm here?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm terribly sorry for you to make it all this way." Brick mentally cursed to himself as he politely bowed to him. "You see, the queen has fallen ill last night, and it's best if no one visits her at the moment." The duke gives the red-head an unconvinced look, making him frown. Brick's starting to think the duke didn't believe him, and was going to see Momoko anyway. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Very well."

Did that just fucking work?

Brick looked up only to see the duke hand him a crimson red rose. "Be sure to give this to her then. Also, I would like a favor from her."

"Which is?"

* * *

Night had fallen when Brick was helping the queen prepare for the party that was in another 30 minutes. "So, you let him come?" He asked her.

"If I didn't, think of what he'll do," She replied to him with a concerned look. "He would do something that would possibly destroy the kingdom. And if that happens. . . . ." She trailed off while placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "He'll kill our child." The servant finished her hair and kissed her cheek, gently placing his hand over hers. "You know I won't let that happen." He whispered in her ear, and she nodded in return. The two of them stood in silence before hearing a knock on the door. "Momoko, the guests have arrived." Miyako's voice was heard from the other side of the door, and Brick let go. "We'll be right there." The queen replied while stepping away from the mirror and heading towards the door. Before placing a hand on the door handle, she stopped, having her mate give her a look of concern. "Something wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about something," She replied as she slightly lowered her head. "But I don't know why." The male wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close. "It'll be alright. Remember, whatever happens, I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. I promise you this."

The queen smiled at his statement and turned around, having him cup one of her cheeks. Brick wasted no time into pulling her lips towards his own. The two of them deepened the kiss only for the girl to tense up, and he pulled back a few inches. "You alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her abdomen. She nods and kisses his fingers. "Come on. The guests are waiting."

It didn't take long for the male to escort her towards the ballroom, where everyone stopped talking to gaze at her. Most people were amazed that she still held onto her beauty, even at three months pregnant, and others whispered to each other, wondering if the queen's pregnancy is real or not. After her introduction, music started to play, and the party had started. The servants scanned the area, wondering if the duke was to arrive as he said. Once they saw him enter the ballroom, they gave him stern looks as he smiled upon seeing the queen, and headed her way. "Greetings, Your Highness." He politely bowed to her with a smile. Brick gave him a glare. "Hello." Momoko replied with a blank look.

"What a lovely party you've thrown tonight," He started up a conversation, and she had no choice but to continue. The two continued to talk for a while, and whenever the duke said something that sounded like flirting, Brick would have this hateful look in his eyes, and Momoko gave a blank look. The duke chuckled at one point and offered, "May I get us a drink? You must be thirsty, my queen."

"Yes I am." She replied, and Brick gave her a look. The duke nodded before heading over to the buffet table. He glanced around, to make sure no one was watching before pouring two glasses of wine and heading back to the queen. She nodded to him as a sign of thanks before her servant took the glass from his hand, giving it a few sniffs before handing it to her. She nodded to him before taking a sip. He smiled at her before sipping his own wine. The two continued to talk with Brick and the other servants watching closer.

A few hours later, the guests were exiting the ballroom, having the duke back away from Momoko. "We shall meet another time." He said with a bow before joining the exiting guests. With help from her mate, the queen stood up and headed towards her bedroom after a long night. "What were you thinking, talking to him?"

"I wouldn't have been talking to him if I was alone," She replied, her hair falling out of place and setting herself on the bed. She was about to speak again until a pair of lips pressed against hers. Brick cupped both of her cheeks and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Momoko cupped both of his cheeks and pulled him on top of her. Brick broke the kiss to stare at her. "Come on. Get to bed."

She nodded to him before undressing herself, carefully removing her clothing as it slid passed her swollen stomach. Of course, Brick had to help her because it was a bit hard to remove her dresses on her own, especially at her current condition. Brick knew that his job had gotten more important. It was more than just protecting and taking care of the queen; it was also about protecting and taking care of the unborn child who now sleeps within her.

The male watched from the wall as she crawled into bed, and he tucked her in. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he bowed and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, and heading back to the Servant's Quarters. He stepped through the blackness of the hall, with only the moonlight flittering through the window being his guide. He gave a blank look on his face as he places a finger to his chin. _What did he do?_ Of course, he was still convinced that the duke had implanted something in his lover's drink. And of course, he was wondering what he had implanted.

He entered his bedroom, throwing his jacket and shirt to the floor, not even bothering to hang it back in the closet. Red had a hard time actually placing the clothes in the closet, along with the pants he just ripped off. He fell onto his bed with a loud sigh and a groan, annoyed by the fact that Momoko talked to him. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep off the worries he carried so far.

* * *

"Brick! Brick!"

He moaned as he was shaken by something or someone. He waves his hand in the air and mutters something, but the one shaking him soon dragged him out of bed, and he landed with a thud on the floor. He gave a glare to the ones who woke him and saw that it was his brothers with distraught faces. He instantly figured out something was wrong.

In a matter of minutes, the red-head was somewhat dressed as he ran down the hall in a fast sprint, with his brothers trailing after him, trying to catch up. Brick had a look of worry and anger burning in his eyes as he approached the Queen's Chamber. "Brick wait!" He heard Butch yell out, but he ignored the ravenette and wretched the door open, his eyes widening to the smell of blood.

Miyako and Kaoru were rubbing Momoko's back as she coughed up more blood and moaned. "What. Happened!?" Brick growled in an angered tone. His voice tone changed rather quickly, even having the fairies hide for cover. "M-Miyako and Kaoru w-went to check on her," Lavender stammered in fear. "A-And we f-found her l-like this."

Butch headed towards the queen's bedside, wretching her blood-stained hand away from her mouth, and sniffed it lightly before his eyes widened. He slowly turned his head towards his elder brother with a glare. "How the hell," He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned the red-head to the wall. "Did this get past you!? You were with her the entire ball, and yet you let this happen!"

"Butch stop!" The blonde brother pulled the ravenette away, and Brick stared at him with slight confusion. Kaoru stepped away from Momoko and pulled on her lover's arm in an attempt to help Boomer. Butch's demonic eyes flashed with anger and disappointment. "Just how the fuck did you not see this coming?!"

"Butch what-"

"She's been poisoned you dumbass of a brother!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Boomer had to pull his brother's arm back to stop him from punching the red-head, who gave a face of distraught and anger. Miyako and Kaoru gave each other a look before nodding. Kaoru stood up from her spot beside Momoko and threw Brick and Butch out of the room. "Kao-"

"If you're gonna start arguing, do it out here!" The ravenette female shouted at the two of them before Brick could say anything. "It's gonna upset Momoko even more and then what do you think will happen!?"

Both males stared at the floor they were sitting on after being thrown. Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and huffed her breath. "Come back once you've calmed down a bit." She walked back into the Queen's Chambers and closed the door behind her. The two of them sat against the wall, not saying a word to each other. Brick ran a hand through his hair with a sigh before speaking. "I didn't smell the poison in her drink, and I was gonna stop Momoko from drinking it, but. . ." He trailed off as the ravenette stared at him. "Actually Brick, I saw him implant the poison."

In a matter of seconds, Butch was slammed against the ground with the elder brother gripping the collar of his shirt. He saw that the look in his brother's eyes was full of anger. He turned away, avoiding the red-head's glare. "Why didn't I tell you? I thought you would smell it. Guess I was wrong."

"And yet you still didn't tell me."

"I just did." Brick paused for a minute before pulling back, leaning against the wall. "Is there a cure?"

"Possibly," The ravenette replied. "But you know all cures of poisons are in the hands of witches, and you know that no one dares to meet up with their kind."

"Witches are evil beings, and there's always a catch to it," Butch ran a hand through his hair and sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know if you know this, but she is also a witch too."

Brick jerked his head towards the younger sibling, who leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. "And if she has the cure, there's no doubt what she'll want from you."

"When did you find this out?"

"When Him attacked Tokyo City. I somehow got separated from Kaoru and ran into her, and I saw. . . ." He trailed off and clenched his fists. The ravenette reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow pendant with a pair of purple bat wings that had a black outline with it. "She's responsible for their deaths, not Him."

Brick tensed up as soon as that sentence finished. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar looking pendant, but had a pair of orange butterfly wings with a black outline. Standing up, his bangs shielded his eyes. "You know, a few weeks ago, Momoko and I decided," The ravenette looked up when he trailed off. "If our child turns out to be a girl, we would name her after the daughter we lost in that blood bath. In her memory." The red-head could still remember that smiling face of the child he lost in the battle against Him. He clenched the pendant in his hand while Butch stared at his own. "I wish they were still alive: your daughter, my daughter, and Boomer's daughter."

"And yet we dragged them into our mess." Brick placed the pendant back into his pocket along with of them stayed silent as the door opened and Miyako walked out of the room. "I put a spell on Momoko, so it'll have her stop coughing up blood. For a while at least." Brick nodded as a sign of thanks before turning to the ravenette. "Do you know what kind of poison he gave her?"

"I think I might be able to figure it out," Butch replied. "There's a few that causes a demon to cough up blood, but there's only one that affects a demon so quickly such as this."

"See to it that you do," The red-head said to him. Butch nodded and started to make his way towards the library. Brick then turned to the blonde female. "In the meantime, do whatever you can to help her."

"I was already planning on it," Miyako replied as she started to step down the hallway. She turned back to the red-head. "What about the Duke?"

"He's lucky that he is the duke or else I would have done something to him a long time ago," Anger growled in his voice as he gritted his teeth, eyes flashing demonically as they burned with hatred. He took a breath. "It's sacred law that anyone of the minority cannot harm royalty, even if that person of royalty deserves it. The Duke is no exception." Miyako looked down and shifted her feet. "There has to be something we can do."

"If there was, we would have already done it."

"True." Brick started to walk away before the blonde grabbed his arm. "But what about Her Majesty?"

"If she's in your care, then I don't need to worry," The red-head replied. "But report to me anything that happens." Miyako nodded and entered the Queen's Chambers, the door slamming shut behind her. Brick continued to make his way towards the library, hoping his ravenette brother could give him some information about this poison.

* * *

Brick entered the large, dimly lit library and saw his brother leaning against a bookshelf, his eyes gazing into the book in his hands. Closing the door had the ravenette look up, pushing up a pair of reading glasses on his face. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I rarely used them in the past," Butch replied. "Because I always thought that's what nerds wore. Now I carry them wherever I go." The red-head shrugged and strode over to him, peeking over at the book he was reading. "Find anything?"

"This poison is a special one," The younger brother said to him. "It's used as a nuclear poison most of the time, but it's not deadly for regular demons and the poison doesn't spread so it's not contagious; it affects members of the royal family. This also includes females who are chosen to be queen."

"Is there a cure?" Butch flipped a few pages before pointing to an image of a small glass vial with a fuscia-colored liquid inside. "That's the cure, but as I said, antidotes are in the possession of witches, and each witch has a separate antidote."

"So only one witch has it." The ravenette nodded at his brother's realization before flipping the page. "However, the witch who has this antidote is someone who lived in the human world all her life, and has only realized her powers as a witch a few years ago. And she's the adopted daughter of a wealthy family in the human world." Brick's eyes widened as the thoughts invaded his mind. There was only one person he knew who fits that description. He turned towards his brother. "Are you sure that book is correct?"

"It has all of the information on every witch and antidote, and it automatically keeps up to date on these things as well." The red-head ran a hand through his hair with a loud groan. "I really don't want to see her again after how much of a bitch she's been. But it's for the queen."

"And your baby." Butch added in. Brick smiled at him before starting to walk away. "Alright then, I'll leave at dawn tomorrow."'

"You don't need help searching?"

"Nah, I'm good with this." Brick pointed to his nose with a smirk before exiting the library. Butch pulled off his glasses before placing them in his pocket and sliding the book back in its correct spot on the shelf, turning off the lights before entering the hallway, closing the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dawn was starting to rise from a distant mountain as Brick entered the Queen's Chambers, glancing at the state the queen was in: her skin was a snow white pale, and there were small bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. He slowly approached her beside, bending down to kiss her forehead. She shifted a bit, and opened her eyes halfway. "I'll be back soon. Promise." Momoko nodded before weakly cupping his cheek. He smiled back at her before pulling away, giving her one last comforting look before exiting the room. He turned towards the four servants who were standing outside the room. "If he shows up, make sure he's nowhere near them."

"You know what we'll do." Boomer responded to him.

"We'll take care of Momoko." Miyako said with a smile.

"Just get the antidote and hurry the hell back here." Kaoru said with a smirk and a thumbs up. The red-head nodded before turning to his ravenette brother, who gave him a stern look. "Brick-" He was cut off as the elder brother cupped one of his cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss. His eyes widened as Brick never pulled from that position as the kiss deepened, while the others gave surprised expressions. Finally, the red-head pulled back to see the ravenette's flushed face and wide eyes. "Don't give me that look," Brick said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back soon." He soon started to exit the hallway, transforming into his wolf form as he exited the castle through the backstreets of the town. He quietly made his way through the deserted alleyways and raced through the streets before the people awoke and noticed him. Once he entered the woods, his stalking turned into a fast sprint, dodging any trees that were in his path. "Brick, can you slow down a bit!?" Red called out while latching tightly onto his fur.

_"My mate and unborn child are at Death's Door, and you're telling me to SLOW DOWN!?" _He growled back at her through telepathy._ "Their lives are on the line; I can't slow down while knowing that!"_

"Yes I know, but Brick think about it; if you die, who will bring back the antidote!? What then!?" Brick skidded to a halt and lowered his head to stare at the ground, slowly reverting back into his human form. He clenched his fists as his bangs shielded his eyes. "I never thought about that because I didn't want to."

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be careful." The small pixie lowered her head. The red-head started to walk again, this time not reverting back into a wolf. He lifted his head a bit to smell the air. _Come on. I just need a scent. One scent and that's all I'll need._ He took in a deep breath, only to sense the scent of nature fill his nose. He cursed to himself, and kept walking further, hoping to find a trace if he continued to make his way further away from the castle. He tried to concentrate on finding a lead, but the only thng that clouded his mind was what would happen to the queen and her child if he didn't make it back on time. He didn't want to think about it, but whenever he tried to focus on the scent, the though crosses his mind, and makes him nervous and scared. _I can't think about such things, but why do these thoughts come back!? Is it because I'm worried, or is it because I don't want to lose them? Both reasons are understandable. I couldn't bear to lose either of them, but if I had to choose between the two of them, I wouldn't be able to._

At that moment, a sweet scent splashed in his face, and his eyes widened. "Got it." He muttered before transforming back into his wolf form and sprinting deeper into the woods.

* * *

"Momoko stop this!"

Momoko collapsed onto the floor as more blood spewed from her mouth. Boomer tried to pull her off of the ground, but she struggled to crawl her way towards the door. "You'll only make yourself worse!"

"But you don't get it! She's no ordinary witch!"

"Yes we know this, but calm down." Butch cupped one of her cheeks and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "If anything happened to you or your baby, think of how he would react. He would possibly blame himself for not being able to save you. Or worse, he could probably kill himself." The red-head's eyes widened in fear before lowering her head. "That's why I have to go stop him."

"Not in your condition," Boomer set her back on the bed after wiping the crimson liquid from her mouth. "Look, I know that you're worried about Brick, and we're worried about him too. But you shouldn't underestimate his skills. He can handle her with ease."

"I just-" Both males turned to her as she wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. "I just want him to be careful."

"He will," Butch placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. "Remember, our job is to make sure you're still alive when he gets back. In the meantime, don't do anything reckless, or your condition will worsen." Momoko nodded in return, rubbing her abdomen gently when she felt light movement. The Rowdyruff brothers gave each other concerned glances. Her life was slipping away every passing minute, leaving them clueless as to when it would finally end. So far, Miyako and Kaoru had given her some medicine to slow down the poison, but the poison always ended up jumping back at them a few seconds later. Miyako would sometimes burst into tears because of this and step out of the room to sob, Kaoru would just turn her head while fighting back the tears. They all questioned how long the red-head had left, and hoped that Brick would arrive before it was too late.

* * *

Brick stopped by a lake to catch his breath, sniffing the air once again only for that sweet scent to grow stronger. _Almost there. Just hang on, Momoko._

"Hey Brick, if you don't mind me asking, who is the witch we're looking for?" Red asked him curiously, having him lift his head in response and lowering his eyes. "She's an old acquaintance of mine. Someone that irritates me and my brothers to no end. In all honesty, I'd rather not see her again, but this isn't about me. I'm doing this to make sure my beloved stays alive."

"I see." Brick glanced up to see the sun starting to set. "It's gonna get dark pretty soon. We better find a place to sleep for the night." The small pixie nodded before the male reverted back into his wolf form and darting in the direction the scent was leading him towards. It didn't take him long to reach a large meadow, where the scent lingered wherever he glanced. _She's here__. _He thought to himself as he stepped forward, stopping for a second when he sensed negative energy. _Definitely here. Only one person I know has this much negative energy._ He jerked his head to the right, only to spot a familiar face smirking at him. "Why if it isn't my lost love." She spoke, having Brick revert to his original form, glaring at the girl he knew so well.

"Hello, Himeko."


End file.
